The control of insects, especially those found in warmer climates such as fire ants and carpenter ant, has become an increasing larger problem as more and more people relocate to the sunbelt states. Various methods have been developed to combat this problem including the widespread use of insect sprays and the use of insect baited traps targeted to the specific insect groups to be controlled. Sprays by their very nature may expose pets, people and vegetation to their toxic effects and may also be harmful to the environment over time.
Around the home both types of insect control have been used. When insect traps are employed, there is usually an entrance for the insects to enter the trap where they are exposed to either a consumable or contacting bait and an exit for them to leave after their exposure. These traps may be located either within the person's home or adjacent to it at strategic outside locations where the insects have been seen. The present invention is concerned with a new type of reusable insect container that is designed to be used outdoors adjacent to a residence. When so used, the container's bait is kept safe from the elements thereby insuring the bait's continued potency and allowing the exposed insects to bring its destructive power back to the insects' nest, queen and eggs.